The Greater Goo Rush
This deck is basically Morphic Deck, but more improved and stepped forward. This Deck acquires many Morphic archetype Cards. However, this deck will also have many kinds of card from other archetype to improve it's weakness and strengthen it. This deck will be using some cards focused on buffing, and making army of deadly units with Morphic Goo. I designed this deck so that certain cards are replaceable. For example, Card Vitality Potions can be replaced with Slateskin Potions or Life Potion although this would make effectiveness of deck much less effective. __TOC__ Stats Decklist When replacing cards, consider the role of those cards. For example, Thunder Bolt is boardwipe card of this deck added to also remove non-goo cards when needed. Your_Name is card added to not just for effects of the crystals, also for Target Morphic Goos for cheap cost so Goos can transform. Because of this, when replacing Your_Name in this situation, try using cheap cards that have targeting effect such as Mackerel, Chef or One of Cycle version of that card such as MarissaKitty04 Also, don't worry about many action cards in this deck. If you want, you can add or replace already existing cards for more action cards such as Pumpkin Bomb, Eye Spy or Groucho Mask for sweet effects such as removal, buff and drawing cards. These cards are used for help you in many situations. I mean, one that I am using with my customization has MORE ACTIONS.(Although this sounds bad and I suggest to remove cards like Stud or Bowl of Greed, they are added to Show these kinds of cards will go around good with this deck) How to Play In beginning of the game, it depends on a first card you get that you can summon. If you can summon blue cards or Toxic Goo, prepare to get enough tokens to summon stronger cards such as Goo Golem. If first card you get is Toxic Goo, use Morphic Goo as token (discard it). If it is something else, try farming few tokens to draw more cards or overwhelm enemies by buffing cards such as your Acolytes or Bigtank_s to survive until you get enough card to proceed. Don't forget to Defend the important troop with whatever card that does role of Vitality Potion In mid-game, use targeting cards such as Your_Name or Ghoost, to change Morphic Gooes into different cards until you find the card that you thing it is strong card to win this situation. When found, buff it with Ghoost's ability or use action cards like Beam Sword to strengthen it. Beat the round using those cards. You can also choose to just mass-produce the strong cards with Morphic Goo however, be careful with boardwipe cards. When you think you need more Morphic Gooes, use Soul Release or Gooplast to make enemy unit's power into 0 and attack them with Goo Golem oh Boy you will have tons of Gooes to make a huge army. (Cards like Fallen Guardian can be substitute and it will be more helpful in this situation!!!. How to Beat I hate to say it. This deck can fight with many different decks very neutrally. However, in other words, this deck's weakness is almost every deck. This will usually depends on beginning of the game. So I suggest if you will going to beat this deck or counter this deck, Aggro decks are going to be best counter for this since Aggro decks will finish the game very early. However, this does not mean that this deck is weak enough to be dominated by Aggro decks. Additional Sections If there is different version of this deck, share below at comment section. As I constantly says, customize this deck in you favour. I tried and I found out that this deck can be any kind of deck with right cards. It isn't end of world if u don't have that 1 Vitality Potion or Thunder Bolt. If there is replacement that is going to change the deck for your favour or making it weaker but still functional, just use it. Card that takes role of Vitality Potion should be card that can be also for defending important troop such as Ghoost or Toxic Goo. Try not use card like Defense Modifier! Buff!/Biostream where they are more accessible for the cost of less health gain. If can, Grand Chicken Lord would be most tasty addition to this deck! It is simply because that this card can buff massive horde of allies or buff one specific ally. However, I still didn't found method to make enough yellow token to use Grand Chicken Lord's Infinite Chicken. I though of using Fried Acolyte, However the max capacity caught me. I will try inventing new kind of this deck where it is using Grand Chicken Lord. If you are customizing this deck, keep some cards that can be other win condition other than Goo Cards such as Acolytes (Archetype) or Bigtank s in this deck. Idea of this deck is to spawn overwhelming numbers of troops and buff one particularly strong. Using buff of Ghoost, you can strengthen that card if u want. Beam Sword and Psychotic comes handy in this situation. Would you recommend this deck (Greater Goo Rush)? Yes No Category:Non-Competitive Decks